Peice of shoe
by Leah N. Cross
Summary: For the 'Team Jacob' Fans! Here's an alternative ending for New Moon.


"You think she'd be better off if I left her here alone, with Victoria stalking her?"

"We can handle the redhead."

"Then why is she still hunting?"

My chest tightens. A sudden image of me throwing her across the frikkin town, almost seems possible, and dangerously managable. I can't help the growling deep in my throat and the shaking. It's so unbarable I almost reach over to that little leech do exactly that! Throw her back to where she belongs, but then I look at Bella and I know she's not happy with me. She doesn't like seeing me like this and I don't blame her. I don't like being out of control around her, when she's too close. It's dangerous.

"Stop that!" She yelled, finally snapped. "Argue when we get back," she looks at the leech, "Let's go!"

The blood sucker left and I don't know where she's going. The car maybe, but that doesn't matter. The only one who matters is standing right in front of me and she's making a huge mistake. She can't go after him! She just can't! What will happen to her if she does? Damn it! Why can't she just let the leech die!

Hurrying after her, she pauses to lock the door and that's when I take my chance. Taking her arm with one shivering hand I use the last of what I have to keep her here, "Please, Bella. I'm begging."

I know she understands what I feel. I can tell by the way she's looking at me. I almost can't breathe hoping I won't get the answer I know she'll give me. "Jake I_ have_ to-"

"You don't, though. You really don't. You could stay here with me. You could stay alive. For Charlie. For me."

I hear the car start and the sound rips my heart in two. Will this be the last moments I have with her? Why? Why couldn't I have just a few more days? Just one more. What if I never see her again. Or worse! What if I see her again as-! No! I won't think that. He wouldn't dare try and...

I stop. I can't think about that. The very thought of that puts me in a rage. I soon calm down when I see Bella crying. The tears fall off her cheek as she shook her head, pulling her arm free and I don't fight her. She's made her choice. What was I to do? Lock her up? No. I couldn't do that. Not to her, so I try again. My last hope of keeping her safe. "Don't die, Bella," I choke. "Don't go. Don't."

She throws her arms around my waist, digging her head into my chest. I hug her back, putting on hand on the back of her hair and I almost think I've won. That she's staying home, with Charlie... with me, but then... "Bye Jake." She pulls away from me and kisses my palm but I don't feel it, "I'm sorry." I'm completely numb. I'm almost frozen. I can't move while a spark grows deep within me. It burns and it's only growing bigger and bigger until I can't help it! The fur under my skin bursts and my clothes fly into the air. I run straight into the forrest and Bella calls to me, saying something but I don't hear it.

What did I expect!? What was I expecting!? She loves him! Still does! More than me! Even after that frikkin...! UGH!

I run faster and faster. My feet almost feels like they lifting higher and higher in the air. I'm running so fast I don't even know where I'm going. Colors begin to blur all around me and large lump forms in my throat, so I howl loud and long to release it, but maybe that wasn't a good idea. I want to be left alone. I just wanted to run in peace, but of course.

_Jacob? Jacob, what's wrong?_

_Hey? What's going on, Jacob?_

_Hey Jacob!_

_Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!_

The patches of fur catch up with me quick and I just curse under my breath.

Sam is right next to me and he jumps infront of me to cut me off. I pull to a stop.

_Sam, I'm sorry but I really need a moment to myself!_

I say trying to keep my temper down.

Sam gives me a smile. It's a sarcastic smile you have to have seen before, to catch it. _If you wanted to be alone you should have never morphed._

_Probably about that Bella girl_, Leah smirked.

It really pisses me off and I growl at her, lowering my legs, about to pounce at her, _Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! Or maybe you do? At least I didn't introduce her to him!_

Leah growls back with hostility and I gotta say. I'm pretty proud of myself, but Sam being the kill joy jumps between us. _Stop it you two! I'm serious. We're suppose to be on the same team, but we're acting against eachother. If we don't start acting like a team, those blood suckers are going to have the upper hand. So end it!_

We stop for a moment. Letting Sam's words sink in, but it doesn't change the fact that I've failed. I've failed Bella. I promised her I wouldn't hurt her and I did. I promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her and look what happened. She ran off with that vampire! Turning toward my house I run off leaving "the pack" behind my tracks.

Jacob!

I hear Sam calling, but I don't answer it and I don't hear him calling me again. I morph back to my human self. Two legs, two feet and jump threw my window. Throwing on some boxers, and a t-shirt. I jump into bed and just let sleep take over.

...

I have no idea how long I've been sleeping but Sam's howls have woken me up. The orange light floods my room and I can't tell if it's night or morning. I sit up and that's when my dad wheels his way in my room. "Jake," is all he says and I know. I have responsibilities. I'm suppose to be on watch for any lurking vampires with death wishes. I go because I could really rip something up right now.

"I know," I tell him. I don't even realize a tear fell from my eye until it falls on my lap.

"I could tell Sam to give you a break and-"

"No," I say strong, "It's fine. I want to."

Jumping out of bed, I try and keep my mind off of Bella. An empty forms in my chest like a large hole. Is this what Bella felt like? Like I was slowly falling apart. What was it like when I wasn't there? What was it like when I was? Is she going to come back? When is she going to come back? I can't help but think the worst that could fall on her and then I sigh. Yeah. I'm not very good at keeping my mind off of her.

I run to my pack but before I could morph, Jared puts one hand on my shoulder. "Welcome back," he says.

"Wel- Welcome back? What do you mean? I just went home."

"Dude you were asleep for days. Your old man almost thought you were dead, but you were breathing."

"Days? How many?"

"Well you weren't in a coma or anything. We wer-"

I was too impatient for this. "Jared, how many?"

He scuffs his shoes in the ground before saying, "Like two."

Two days!? Two days! It only feels like two hours. Jeez. Talk about a beauty nap.

"Yeah, and Sam says he wants you to take it easy for a while if you can. I mean don't think we don't understand. We do."

I nod. "Yeah I know. I'm sorry I've ju-" but before I could continue he makes this face. His eyes go dark and he looks surprised.

He eyes look over my shoulder and his mouth almost drops. I turn to see what he's looking at and I almost do the same. In the a good way though, because walking this was Bella. Jared leaves but I don't notice. Bella is walking toward me, with that same smile. Actually it looks pretty sad right now but same red cheeks, brown eyes and everything. When she finally catches up, she gives me a simple wave.

"I'm back," she tells me, but I don't say anything. A flood of emotions wash over me and I can't but feel... I can't even explain it. All I could tell you is, it's a good feeling.

Finally I find my words when I say, "Yeah." It's not many words but it's enough to make her smile widened, but then it slowly starts to fall and I don't know why. I'm just glad to see her alive!

"I'm sorry Jacob," she tells me and I have no idea what for. She jumps forward wrapping her arms around my neck. If this is a dream, may I never wake up. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey," I say trying to calm her down, "It's okay. So... did you..."

She pulls away smiling again, "Umm... yeah. Edward is fine. He's safe. Infact once he saw I was okay he was more than himself again."

"Oh," I say with an aweful taste in my mouth, "So he's back."

"Yeah he's back," we pause again before she says, "Listen Jake-"

"No Bella," I interrupt, but I have to speak my mind. I can't let it eat at me any longer. "I'm sorry but you have to listen before you say what I think you are going to say." She's not giving me any glares or dirty looks. Okay. So far so good. "I love you. I wish I had a better moment than this to tell you that, but I don't and you need to know that. I _love_ you and no matter what happens to you and... Edward," I gag at his name, "I will always love you and will aways be here."

She smiles, "Okay."

"Okay?"

She nods her head, "Okay."

"So you go tell your boyfriend that."

She gives me a look, "What boyfriend?"

Okay now I'm confused. "Edward?"

"Edward's not my boyfriend," she says. I almost don't believe her. It's a joke, it's a trick, this really is just a dream, but then she takes my hand and says, "I mean we talked and I got things off my chest, that I'm not really ready talking about with you, but yeah. We're not back together."

My voice cracks when I ask, "You're not?"

"No," she says, "Yeah I don't know what to do now. But hey there's always that marshmellow you met at the theater-"

I can't take it anymore and I shut her up with a kiss, scooping her up in my arms. She laughs, kissing me back. We are like that for a while before we broke apart and I ask her, "So what now?"

She smiles and says, "I don't know. I guess we're just going to have to find out."

"With you?" I say with all honesty, "I couldn't ask for anything more."

THE END!


End file.
